Far to Immature
by Andraste Tree
Summary: Ok, I had this one up before but it needed to be fixed. So I fixed it.


Harry brushed away the tears that had fallen onto his cheeks, with no interest in what the people around him were saying. He didn't care about much since it had happened. It, as it was to be called from now on since Harry had trouble saying what really had happened, was the most horrible death Harry had ever heard of. How awful Harry felt for thinking this not even comparing it to his parent's deaths. But Severus' death had shaken Harry more than anyone could have guessed. For no one knew of his love for the hardened potions master, no one knew of the stolen glances and the wistful kisses they shared when no one was around. Harry felt the sting of more tears in his bright green eyes, which had become dull ands opaque since Severus had passed.  
  
He watched Ron and Hermoine bicker about Ron stealing, as Hermoine called it, the last bit of leftover food from Snape's funeral. The two had stopped when Ron kissed Hermoine soundly. Harry felt a twinge of joy for his two best friends who had become more than friends last year. Harry heard Hermoine say,

" I hate it when you do that." Though her lips lingered on his still.

In Harry's mind were thoughts of kissing Sev just once more and all his pain would end. Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts with an uncharacteristic hug and whispered

"I am truly sorry Harry. I knew about you and Severus."

Harry pulled away and gave a questioning look to his headmaster. "He told me one night. After the letters started I suppose. He wanted me to give you this just in case something happened to him." Dumbledore pulled a crisp letter from his robes and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you sir.." Was all Harry could manage before he broke down and began weeping on Dumbledore's shoulder. Hermoine and Ron had noticed and ran over to Harry asking as many questions as they could come up with. Harry just told then, through sighs and sputters, that his emotions were running high since Malfoy's Rampage. Ron and Hermoine walked away nodding and not saying a thing.

Malfoy.

What a horrible name to utter, a horrible man on his own. Lucuis Malfoy had lost his mind after the fall of Voldemort and went on a mad rampage through the streets of London, killing all that got in his way. This included Severus Snape and several other Ministry wizards. Dumbledore himself had nearly succeeded in taking Malfoy down with several spells, which weakened him so much he could barley lift his wand, before Harry stepped in and knocked him out with one swift blow to the head. Malfoy had received the Dementor's Kiss soon after.

Harry began to sob helplessly on Dumbledore's robes thinking of the letters Malfoy had sent Severus, the ones describing how he would kill him and how the former Death-Eater would not have a chance in hell once he got a hold of him. Then Harry remembered he could not weep and show his love for Severus because he knew if he did he would be rejected by his friends and Sirius, he would be sent into exile for his love of Severus Snape the greasy git of a potions professor. This is what tore Harry up most of all, that he could not tell the people he loved most, who in turn loved him, that his true love had been Severus Snape. Harry could not grieve properly for his one true love. Harry released himself from Dumbledore's embrace and moved into a corner to read his letter, which read:  
  
Dear Harry, I truly hope that you will never have to read this, but with all that is going on it may come to this. If you are reading this then known I love you and only hope you have made it through without being hurt. Harry you must know how deeply I love you and how much I wish I could share that with everyone around. As I write this tears are falling at the very thought of me leaving you. I did not know it was possible to feel a love this wonderful. But please, Harry; do not grieve for me. You are young and should move on and enjoy your life. Maybe just think of me once and a while. Live your life knowing someone loved you more than anything in the world and know I will always be in you heart.  
  
Love, Severus.  
  
Tears began their heavy decend down Harry's face as he read and finished the letter. At the ripe old age of seventeen harry had found his true love and then had his world blown apart by his death. Harry was far too immature to feel this pain. Thats what he told himself everyday from then on just to make it through the pain and tears.


End file.
